


Litte bird

by MachiMaquiaveli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assasin for hire, Minor James "Bucky" Barnes, Minor Phil Coulson - Freeform, Poetry, Swearing, Weird Poetry, Whipping, bad words, job goes to hell, minor Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, minor torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachiMaquiaveli/pseuds/MachiMaquiaveli
Summary: Clint is hired to kill Tony Stark and things go down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another case of weird poetry because 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

_Little bird, little bird;_

_You fell from the sky_

_Down to the earth_

_Little bird, little bird;_

_A man came by_

_And put you in chains._

  


Clint crawls through the vents of the Stark tower. He didn’t like it a bit, he was a sniper, his modus operandi was to find a good spot and shot from the distance. But the dumb billionaire was always surrounded by his stupid bodyguards so it has been almost impossible to find a good spot or to shot and he was losing his patience (better to say, his client was losing his patience). So he has given up on the sneaky plan and had it change for a more direct approach. Luckily these kind of big buildings must have big vents to keep the air clean and he was moving easily.

On a moment he stops because he tough he heard a crack but dismisses almost immediately. He is too close to the main room. But then there is another crack and another and before he can react the vents fall under his weight.

He is dizzy from the fall but he can distinguish a pair of boots in front of him.

-My, my, my –says a rusty voice –What I got here? A little bird sent to kill me.

  


_  
Little bird, little bird;_

_He made you spy_

_He made you train.  
_

  


-Kill? Me? No sir, I was just cleaning the vents –Clint needs to win time until he can scape

-Please, don’t insult my intelligence –the voice chuckled

The boots kick Clint’s head and pair of arms push him out of the vent and cuff him to the bed post. They also put extra chains around his feet and his waist.

The lights turn on and Clint could see the owner of the boots, Tony Stark. The same man he was sent to kill has trapped him. Fuck irony.

-Has anyone told you that you look really cute on your knees? –He says

-Sorry, I don’t swing that way.

-Nobody was asking if you do.

Clint hold a gasp remembering all the crazy rumors he has heard about him and wonder if some of them were actually true.

  


_  
Little bird, little bird;_

_Who’s this guy?_

_Give me the name mocking bird.  
_

  


-What I’m going to ask you is this –Tony continues –Who sent you?

-Sorry buddy can’t tell. I’m a professional.

-Well, as the saying goes, “Where there is a whip, there is a way”

Tony went to his wardrobe; in the tallest shelf is a whip, a blind folder and a jar with something white inside. Tony grabs all.

  


_  
Little bird, little bird;_

_Watch for your eye_

_Is your vision blurred?  
_

  


Clint struggles but is useless; Tony puts him the blind folder and he starts to shake. He hates not being able to see, his sight is his mayor weapon and the reason of his pride and being take it away, even by a piece of cloth is scary as shit. He tries to listen but the room is death quiet. He suddenly feels something cold in his back, he guess it’s a knife; Tony is cutting his vest and his t-shirt leaving him bared naked.

The archer hugs the bed post, with his back exposed he knows the whipping will start soon and prepares himself. He holds his breath and tenses his muscles when he feels the cold leather touching his skin; he bites his lips to not make a sound. Even if the hit is weak and dubious still hurts. He tries to laugh at him; it’s obvious Tony doesn’t know what is he doing but the laugh is cut out quickly. The next stroke is stronger and the next one even stronger. Clint bites his lips so hard that he bleeds.

The last hit tore his skin and he can feel trickles of blood sliding down his back. There is no doubt any more, no talking, just hit after hit until Clint is about to pass out because of the pain. Tears fall from his eyes wetting the blind folder but he refuses to make any sound. Not in front of a spoiled brat.

  


_  
Little bird, little bird;_

_You’re no samurai_

_Give me the name ladybird.  
_

  


-What do you think? –Tony asks him –You think you had enough?

-I-I co-could do this the whole night –He pants

-As you wish tough guy

Clint prepares for another strike but instead he feels a hand on his face and a finger on his mouth. Clint spits and the taste, maybe salt is necessary in food but a spoonful direct to the mouth is disgusting. And then the engines of his brain react; Clint screams.

-Three –counts Tony

-No, no, please –Clint struggles but that only makes his wounds to open more

-Two

-I can’t! I don’t know!

-One!

-Hammer! The guy’s name was Hammer! He hired me few weeks ago.

Tony puts the salt back on the jar and grabs Clint by the chin; he is shaking, still tasting the condiment in his mouth.

-See how it wasn’t that difficult?

Clint doesn’t need to see to know that Tony is smirking, laughing at his face.

-So you open admits that you are an assassin hire to kill me?

-Why you ask? You already know

-I want to hear it one more time. From the beginning or I will start all over again. Salt included this time.

Clint feels like he is going to throw up but he doesn’t want to start all over again so he yields.

-Yes, I’m Hawkeye (aka Clint Barton) and I’m an assassin for hire; few weeks ago I was hired to kill Tony Stark by a man named Hammer.

-How many persons have you killed this year?

-Six

-Only?

-Yeah. I swear; Boy Scout word and all that shit.

-Great, thank you so much, you really make my day.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is hired to kill Tony Stark and things go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consequences and a little twist at the end.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Also you can find me on tumblr.  
> \------------------------------------------------------

_Little bird, little bird;_

_Don’t you cry_

_You are not the first._

  


Clint hears a knock on the door.

-And here they are! –Tony celebrates –My favorite failures!

-We would really appreciate if you started to use our names –says a feminine voice

-But this is so much fun

There is a moment of silence.

-Fine. Nat; Bucky; meet my less favorite failure Hawkeye, aka Clint Barton. You can take care of him while I call Coulson.

Clint doesn’t know how long it’s been when he feels a pair of cold hands in his back. He tries to fight but he is chain to the bed.

-Relax –says the feminine voice (Nat) taking the blind fold –We are not here to hurt you

The archer breathes on relief now that he can see again, but he still shivers with the closeness.

-Who are you? –He asks

-The name is Natasha and that’s my friend Bucky

Clint looks behind and sees a man with a metal arm preparing some kind of mash cream. Natasha releases him from the chains and helps him to lie on the floor. His muscles ache so much that he can’t oppose any resistant.

-What are you doing? –Clint asks again

-We are going to treat your wounds. Now, don’t move.

-Why?

-Because we’ve been told so.

-Who told you? Tony? How can you work for him?

-Did you hear what he called us?

Clint shivers; Bucky has put the mash cream on his back. Somehow it eases the pain.

-Failures –He says

-And why do you think he calls us that? –She doesn’t give him time to answer –He calls us failures because we tried to kill him and fail. And now we have to work for him.

-A life for a life, fair trade I guess.

-That’s what he said.

-But still, I can’t understand how do you do it to not to stab him every day.

-It takes practice, also the dental insurance helps.

-And the fact that he has incriminating footage of us and if we were to betray him he would send his hellhounds after us also helps. –Said Bucky intervening in the conversation

-That too –agrees Nat with a small grin –too bad Scarlotti and Rhodney? Yeah Rhodney; Had to learn it the hard way.

Clint wasn’t sure what gave him the shivers more; the fact that several people were sent to kill Tony Stark and not all of them were still alive or their cold voices like it didn’t matter.  


_  
Little bird, little bird;_

_You were to kill a fly_

_But you were overhead._

  


The door opened again. It was a man in his early forties with a brown suit.

-Good night Mister Coulson –greets him Natasha

-Good night Miss Romanoff, good night Mister Barnes. Are you done?

-Almost. Luckily he was smart enough and there is not much to do.

-Good. I want to talk to him in private

Then Clint notices how Bucky has starting to wrap him with bandages. When it’s done he and Nat leave the room leaving him alone with this Coulson person. Clint decides to stand up and face the man even if he is dizzy with the pain killers they gave him.

-Who are you? –Clint asks

-My name is Phil Coulson and I work for and special organization that work to protect the planet.

-The FBI?

-Much more bigger and with a bigger budget too.

-Why I should care anyway?

-We know you are an assassin for hire under the nickname of Hawkeye and you have killed at least six persons this year. We were wondering if you would like to use your abilities for a good cause.  


***

  


While the two men talk Tony is doodling in a piece of paper and mumbling.

-Hey Nat –he calls –I’m writing a poem and I have trouble with the last paragraph. Want to help me out?

-Tony Stark the poet; you are man full of surprises.

-Sure I am; Want to hear it or not?

-Why not?

-Little bird, little bird; who cut your wings? I did.

-A little gruesome, don’t you think?

-If you only knew.

  


**6 months earlier**

  


Tony and Phil are in the office of the latest drinking coffee.

-How do you like your coffee? –Phil asks

-Cut the chat Phil; if you have to call me must be important

Phil nods.

-Here is the deal. For the last two years SHIELD have been having trouble with a mysterious assassin that kills his victims with an arrow.

-Really?

-Aha; he calls himself Hawkeye

-And what does that have to do with me?

-I have decided to try a different approach with him and I need your help.

-You want to set a trap and use me as bait.

-Precisely. So, what do you say? Will you help me to cage a little bird?

Tony smirks

-You bet I do.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you figured out what Tony was doing ;)


End file.
